The Gamer
by LoganthewizkidYT
Summary: Logan wakes up one day in a video game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cave outside reality

A voice spoke, "Crisis is coming, and we need to stop it."

"How?" Another voice spoke "The most powerful demigod has not even started training yet."

"We will simply introduce him to the divine world faster! We can give him special powers that can't help but introduce him."

"It will have to be something modern and techy. Or else he won't like it." Slowly all three of them looked at each other as an idea came to their heads. "A video game."

Logan Pov

I woke up and the first thing I heard was a bell.

Ding

I sat up so fast I hit my head on the top bunk. A blue box had opened up in front of my head. It read You have slept in your bed. Health and mana have been restored to 100%. You are well rested. What the hell? I tried looking around it, but the box moved with my head. I reached out and tried to touch the box. When I hit it, it rippled and closed.

Then my roomate, John, asked "You alright? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah John, I'm fine. It's just, I had a nightmare or something. Hey did you hear a bell just now?"

"No, why?

"No reason."

Ding

You have acquired a new skill

Lying (Lv:1)

You can lie with varying degrees of success.

Chances of success:Minor lie:3% Major lie:1%

"Alright, I think we should get to class."

"Just a few more minutes. I have a bad headache." I got up, went to the mini fridge we had, and grabbed a Mountain dew. I grabbed a few Ibuprofen and took them. I waited for them to take effect. They weren't working. I gave it 5 more minutes and thought about what happened earlier.

Wait, level up, skills, health, mana. This is beginning to feel a lot like a video game.

Ding

For thinking about this very level-headedly your intelligence has increased by 1.

I thought about it for a second. Most game characters have a status menus. I spoke aloud "Status." all of a sudden a large blue box popped up.

Logan Dare

Title: The Gamer

Level: 7

Race:UNKNOWN

Health:200

Mana:50

Strength:5

Intelligence:7

Agility:4

Logan Dare is the son of Mrs. Dare and UNKNOWN and is currently confused about his life.

Likes:Water, his mom, chocolate

Dislikes:His dad, walnuts, and his stepdad Maxwell

Well, this proves it. His life is a video game. But there was one thing i did not like about this menu. It said Race:UNKNOWN. What does that mean. I was Human right?

Ding

Quest!

Find out who your father is!

Reward:

You find out who your father is

150 exp

UNKNOWN REWARD

Hmm. That's odd. I wonder what the UNKNOWN REWARD is. I hope it is something cool. A large brown box popped up in front of me with slots for different items. "Cool" Then i heard the tardy bell and rushed to his class. When I got to class he got another Ding

Quest!

Use observe on something.

Reward:

New skill: Observe

Ok. So I looked at John and thought, 'observe'.

John James Adkins

Title: Satyr Protector

Level: 15

Race: Satyr

Health: 700

Mana:850

Strength: 15

Intelligence:10

Agility: 21

John Adkins is the satyr protector tasked with protecting Percy until he realizes who he is.

Likes: nature, Artemis and her hunters, tin cans

Hates: underground, Bulls

Ding

New skill!

Observe (Lv:1)

Gives you information an the person such as health, mana, and likes and dislikes.

Ding

Quest!

Make john angry by making fun of satyrs.

Reward

He will reveal himself to you

150 exp

Ok. My first period was my Greek Mythology was going to be soooooo easy. Just for the heck of it, I observed my teacher.

Chiron

Title: trainer of heroes

Level: 87

Race: Centaur

Health: 1500

Mana: 2900

Strength: 25

Intelligence: 84

Agility: 37

Wow, Do you not know who this is? Go open up a book or do a google search or something. This is the famous centaur of legend. He is the leader and trainer of the half-bloods at Camp Half-Blood

Likes: gods, demigods, teaching

Dislikes: Hades, Titans, his dad

Wow. I have been being taught by the trainer of heroes. This guy was super powerful too! Mr. brunner/aka/Chiron was going over something about greek gods.

"So Logan, why do you think knowledge of the greek gods is important?"

"I-I don't know sir. I don't think they are. They don't exist."

"Don't be so sure Mr. Dare" So apparently my teacher is a centaur, my best friend is a satyr, and i am not human.

"Can I tell you something after class Mr. Brunner? And You too John."

"Of course." so then he continued his lesson. After class, Me, John, And Mr. Brunner were in his office.

"Hello Chiron." He looked very startled but quickly pulled himself together.

"What do you mean, Mr. Dare. It is very flattering that you think i can be a centaur, but in my current state" He gestured to his wheelchair. "I cannot." Then I thought 'observe' and looked at his wheelchair.

False wheelchair.

Creates a pocket dimension to store Chirons legs in to disguise the fact that he is a centaur.

"It is a pocket dimension where you hide your horse body and legs." Both John and Chiron looked extremely nervous.

Then John spoke up. "Y-You don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course I do Goat Man. You are a satyr."

"Hmm." Chiron said "Well, I can't keep it a secret much longer. Yes I am Chiron. And John here is a satyr. The greek gods are real and alive here in america. I don't know how you found this out but you are a demigod.I will tell you more on the last day of school, next week."

A/N: Hello! His is a cool story idea that i got from Percy Jackson And the Game. I Hope you don't mind but I am very unoriginal. So sorry. I am not abandoning the other stories either. Follow, favorite, and review so i can know how to improve the story. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. I apologize once again for stealing this idea from IMJUSTTRYINGTOFINDMYWAY.

Unknown9501:I'd like to see which way you take this.

A: Me too honestly. I don't know how I am going to do this, but if you have any ideas then put them in the reviews and I will definitely consider them.

Cooldude98: All good, and I don't think it will be unoriginal!

A: Thanks dude! But refer to the A/N

SIMON80420: good story

A: Thanks.

And without further adieu… Chapter 2

2

Logan POV

The next week in school was really stressful. I had to try so hard not to make eye contact with Chiron. Finally the last day of school was here. I Was so ready to go to this 'camp' that Chiron was talking about. I was in my last class, Math. I could not pay attention to anything. Just for fun, I decided to observe my math teacher, . I looked at her and thought 'observe'

 **Megaera**

 **Title: Fury of hades**

 **Lv:27**

 **Race: Fury**

 **Health: 500**

 **Mana: 0**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Agility: 11**

 **Megaera, also called 'The Jealous One' is one of the three furies of hades and is tasked with watching Logan and if he is a child of Zeus or Poseidon, to kill him.**

 **Likes: murder, Hades and his children, her sisters.**

 **Hates: Zeus, Poseidon, and their offspring**

Oh. That's not good.

 _Ding_

 **New quest!**

 **Make** **Megaera mad enough to reveal herself to Chiron**

 **Reward**

 **Megaera's claw**

 **Accelerated transportation to camp**

 **100 experience**

 **Failure**

 **Death**

 **Do You accept?**

 **Accept/decline**

I looked it over. This was the only quest with a fail consequence and it was death! Oh my god. Well I guess it would be oh my gods, considering the greek gods are real! I slowly hit 'Accept' and the box rippled and closed. Well, no going back now.

"Ms. Jacobs? Wasn't Megaera made from the penis of Uranus?"

She looked very angry but she responded "Yes Logan. Megaera was indeed made of Uranus' penis."

"Wouldn't that make her a man?" she looked like she wanted to claw my eyes out. "Megaera is a man!"

"Megaera is very much a woman."

"Are you sure, because she is made of a penis. I am pretty sure that would make her a man."

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" I immediately walked out of class.

Mr. Brunner/Chiron saw me walked out of my class and rolled out to meet me. He handed me a pen. "Uncap this pen if things go south."

I was confused about what he meant, but I responded "Ok." Then he went back in to his classroom. Then Ms. Jacobs walked out of her class and glared at me. She started towards me. Then she gestured for me to walk down the hall. I followed her into the gallery. When we got into the gallery, she started to transform in to something that resembled a bat. Her features grew more grotesque and wrinkled. Large, black, leathery wings now sprouted from her back. She then flew at me, and I did the only sensible thing. I ran away as fast as I could. I ran to the library and hid behind a bookcase.

"Where are you halfblood? I can smell you." Halfblood? What the hell?! I heard her loud screech and I ran out of the library. As I was running, I thought about what Mr. Brunner said. 'Uncap this if things get messy.' I think this qualifies as 'messy'! I uncapped it, and for a second it looked like a normal pen. Then it spread into a full size sword. The word 'roufíchtra' was engraved on the side of the blade. It was written in ancient greek, but somehow I could read it perfectly. "Whirlpool" I did not have time to observe it. Megaera was closing in on me. I stopped running and turned around and ran directly towards the fury. She looked confused but immediately resumed her charge. I raised my new sword over my head. I swung it down on top of Megaera as hard as I could. She screamed a blood curdling scream as she slowly dissolved in to golden dust.

 _Ding_

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Make** **Megaera mad enough to reveal herself to Chiron**

 **Reward**

 **Megaera's claw**

 **Accelerated transportation to camp**

 **100 experience**

I put the cap to the end of the sword and it magically shrunk down to a normal ball point pen. I checked my status. 'Status'

 **Logan Dare**

 **Title:None**

 **Lv: 9**

 **Race:UNKNOWN**

 **Xp to next Lv:100/150**

 **Health:200**

 **Mana:50**

 **Strength:5**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Agility:4**

 **Logan Dare is the son of Mrs. Dare and UNKNOWN**

 **Likes:Water, his mom, chocolate**

 **Dislikes:His dad, walnuts, his stepdad Maxwell**

My Exp really did go up like it said. Cool! I was about to walk back to class when i noticed something shiny in the middle of the dust pile. I bent down and picked it up. I looked at it and thought 'Observe'.

 **Megaera's claw**

 **Can be used as a weapon or decorative piece**

 **Attack:15**

I started back towards class when I was stopped by Mr. Brunner.

"You really shouldn't kill your teachers." I could tell I looked nervous and frightened because he said "Don't worry, the mist will mask the eyes of the humans."

"Chiron, am I human?"

"No, Logan, You are not human."

"Then what am?"

"You, my friend, are a demigod. Now come on, we need to get to camp."

"What about Ms. Jacobs?"

"She was a monster, a fury of hades. The teacher will be replaced soon enough."

Chiron wheeled outside. There was a van outside with a wheelchair ramp on the back. Chiron wheeled into the back. I got in to the passenger side. The driver was a normal human, at first glance. Until you notice all of the oddly placed eyes all over his body. I tried not to stare. We got to camp around 4:30 in the afternoon. It was near montauk. We pulled up to camp and i got out of the van. There was a tall tree at the top of a hill. Chiron exited the back of the van. He no longer had his wheelchair. He was a tall brown horse with a normal human body where the neck and head of the horse would be.

"Hello, Logan, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt like this would be a good place to stop. Just remember that, if you give me ideas to add to the story, I will consider them. Don't forget to review!Beta: Easy Life The Hard Way on Youtube. Go sub to him if you like trucks and stuff.**

B/N (I don't think you do. I help with ideas sometimes. **Easy Life The Hard Way** ;)


	3. Chapter 3

3

On the way in to camp, I saw a blue energy moving around the entire camp. I followed it and found out that it was coming from the tree at the top of the hill that we were currently climbing.

Chiron must have saw me looking because he spoke up and said, "That is Thalia's tree. It creates the magical barrier around camp." He winced when he said 'Thalia', but he did not elaborate so I did not push on. We walked closer still to the top of the hill. Over the top of the hill I could make out a roof of a house. The house was two story with probably an attic. After we finally reach the top of the hill, I can see 12 buildings. They were smaller than the house, but still big enough to live in. "This," he gestured to the valley, "is camp half blood!" I took a look around the camp. I saw a creek, a climbing wall that had lava flowing down it, and a lot of other stuff. I could smell a faint scent of strawberries. "Come with me, it is almost dinner time." As if on cue, A loud horn sounded from the direction of a large open air pavilion. We started walking towards the mess hall, when I saw kids pouring out f the cabins. Just for fun, I observed one of them

 **Clarisse La'rue**

 **Title- Daughter of Ares**

 **Level- 17**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **Health- 750**

 **Mana- 100**

 **Strength- 28**

 **Intelligence- 11**

 **Agility- 17**

 **Clarisse La'rue is a child of the war god, Ares. She doesn't like how her father has been absent since birth.**

 **Likes- fighting, war, conflict, her spear**

 **Dislikes- Her father, Percy Jackson, Dionysus**

She is really a demigod! That is cool!

"Is everybody here a demigod?" I asked Chiron.

"All of the campers are demigods, yes, but some of the people you see are not."

"What are they?"

"Nyads, Dryads, and you see that man sitting in the mess hall?"

"Yeah."

"He is a god."

"Wow! That is cool! I have a question though. If the greek gods are real, does that mean the roman, egyptian, and all the other 'mythologies' are real?"

"I believe so, but it has yet to be proven."

When we finally reached the mess hall, it was super loud. I walked in, sat down next to Chiron, and everyone was immediately silenced. The god man was sitting next to me, he smelled like wine and grapes. Chiron spoke up, "Greetings campers! I have returned with a demigod! His name is Logan!" Everyone started cheering.

I heard one voice among the others, "Claimed or undetermined?" Everyone was quiet with anticipation

"At the moment, undetermined." I heard groaning. Chiron turned to me, "until you are claimed, you will stay in the hermes cabin." He turned back to the crowd "in other news, campfire is tomorrow. Now, have a nice meal!" I saw a ton of wind spirits rush out of the kitchen, delivering plates full of large meals. I was delivered a steak and egg sandwich with fries and a Mountain dew voltage. Somehow, the wind spirits have gotten my exact favorite meal right. I started to eat and it was the best meal I have ever had. When we finished, we were dismissed back to our cabins. I walked to the Hermes cabin. I looked up and saw the two snakes around the stick, a Caduceus, i think, was made of solid gold on the front of the building. I walked in and realized there was a lot of beds in the hermes cabin. I guess every unclaimed demigod gets stuffed in here. The other campers saw me and started clearing out a space on one of the bunks.

"Hey, my name is Connor and i am the head counselor of the hermes cabin. You can sleep here until you get claimed."

"Thanks!" I said with the fakest smile ever. I set up my bunk. I did not have that much stuff. Just the sword, My orange camp half-blood shirt that i received on arrival, and a large claw. I picked up the sword, and observed it.

 **Roufíchtra**

 **A Sword that was once owned by Calypso. It was taken by the gods when she was exiled to** **Ogygia. This blade has seen tragedy beyond belief.**

 **Attack:75**

I stared at that for a second. Then i thought of something.

"Hey Connor."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Isn't Hermes also the god of thieves?" he cursed under his breath.

"Yes he is."

"So I should put my stuff where you can't find it?"

"You should, but good luck with that. We know this cabin inside and out." i smiled.

"I think i'll manage." After i put my stuff in my inventory, i closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep. I didn't dream. That's normal for me. I haven't dreamt since i was 7. What surprised me was what happened when i woke up. I woke up with a balloon to the face.

 **You have slept in your bed.**

 **Health and mana have been restored to 100%. You are well rested.**

"What the hell man!" It was a water balloon, but surprisingly, i was dry as a bone. I looked up and saw Connor's face with the classic 'i just hit someone with a water balloon' face.

"Dude, chill out. It's just a joke!" his voice faltered when he saw that i was completely dry. "Dude, you are dry"

"Yeah, i know. Weird isn't it."

We heard the large horn marking the beginning of the meal. "Now get up, people! It's time for breakfast!" We started towards the mess hall. Breakfast was good. They served my my favorite, again. After i got over the initial shock of the wind spirits knowing my favorite breakfast, i immediately started to eat. After breakfast we were dismissed to classes. They were cool, but my most memorable class was sword fighting. We fought each other with our swords. I was put up against a kid named Percy. I remembered seeing his name on Clarisses Hate tab. Our swords were clashing together.

"I have a question. Why does Clarisse hate you?"

"A few reasons. I broke her spear, i made the toilets explode all over her, just stuff like that."

"Wow! Who is your godly parent?"

"I am a son of Poseidon. Who's yours?

"I don't know yet. I haven't been claimed yet. That is a really cool sword."

"Thanks. It's name is anaklusmos."

"Riptide, nice."

"That's a pretty decent blade you got there yourself."

"Thanks. It's name is Roufíchtra."

"Whirlpool. That is a cool name."

"Thanks." i saw an opening in his defence. I caught it and threw his sword right out of the arena. "Oops, sorry."

"No, it's fine. Good job. How are you so good?"

"I had a lot of free time during the summer." And left it at that. After that, none of the other classes were that interesting. All i could think about was what campfire was going to hold. Then, i heard another horn announcing the beginning of dinner. As i made my way back to the mess hall, i was stopped by john, who apparently made it to camp by himself.

"Hey, dude. How nice of you to tell me you were leaving for camp." he said very sarcastically.

"Sorry, i meant to tell you, honest"

"It's alright. So how you been?"

"Pretty good. I learned about the camp, but i still haven't gotten a full tour."

"Dang dude. I am sure you will get a tour tomorrow." When we reached the dining hall, Chiron was giving the announcements.

"At campfire, we will formally introduce our newest camper, Logan. We will also have other announcements like new quests and the sort. Now, let's eat!" The kitchen doors whooshed open again, and i was served my favourite dinner, again. I ate it, and dismissed myself to the amphitheatre. There, i saw rows and rows of benches surrounding a central fire. I sat down near the back and pulled out my sword. I uncapped it and it sprung into a full size 60 cm long sword. I examined the blade. It was curved, and etched with runes. I didn't recognize any of them. The handle was leatherbound, so it moulded perfectly to my hand. It had perfect balance, almost unnatural so. As i examined the blade closer, a saw that it had a faint bronze glow to it. Then all of a sudden, the fire lit all by itself. At that moment, people started to flood the amphitheatre. I quickly put my sword away. The amphitheatre slowly filled up with demigods. When it was completely full, I found the hermes cabin and sat with them. Chiron walked over near the fire.

"Hello campers. Now for roll call. Poseidon." i heard a large cheer from Percy, who was sitting by himself. "Demeter." i heard a large cheer from the side of the benches. "Athena." I heard a dull cheer come from the back of the stands. It continued like that for about 4 minutes.

"Now, without further adieu, if Logan could come down to the front." i got up, squeezed past my cabin mates, and made my way down the front. "Please introduce yourself to camp."

"My name is Logan Dare." After i said that, everyone inhaled sharply. I saw that they were not staring at me, but right above my head. I looked up, and a saw an ocean blue trident. "What's going on?"

"You, Logan Dare, Have just been claimed by your father."

"Who is it?"

"Your father is Poseidon, god of the sea, the earth shaker, father of horses. You are the only 2nd son of Poseidon since World War Two."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello guys! So sorry it took my so long to update. First school, then i was grounded because my grades were garbage, and it just spiraled down from there. I Hope i can upload semi-regularly from now on. Don't forget to review!

4

"Your father is Poseidon, god of the sea, the earth shaker, father of horses." hiron said cautiously, " You are the only 2nd child of Poseidon since World War Two." I must have misunderstood.

"The second? Why are their only two?"

"At the end of World War Two, the eldest gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made a pact to never have any more children. The reason was that World War Two was a war between a child of Hades, a child of Zeus, and a child of Poseidon. They decided that their children was too powerful. To this day, only three of them has been born since. You, Percy… and Thalia." When Chiron finished, some of the older campers started mourning. The campfire turned an odd shade of purple. "This campfire is now concluded." With that, the campers started filing out of the amphitheater. "Go to bed Logan."

"Come on Logan, i'll show you the Poseidon cabin.

(Line Break)

The Poseidon cabin was the most beautiful place i have ever seen. There was long rows of beds that were all sea blue, but what stood out the most was the blue fountain in the back. It was spitting water, and when light was shining on it, it created a full rainbow. When i walked in to the cabin I heard a loud

 _Ding_

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Find out who your father is!**

 **Reward:**

 **You find out who your father is**

 **150 exp**

 **UNKNOWN REWARD**

 _You have leveled up!_

 **Logan Dare**

 **Title:None**

 **Lv: 10**

 **Race:Demigod**

 **Xp to next Lv:100/200**

 **Health:200**

 **M** **ana:50**

 **Strength:5**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Agility:4**

 **Logan Dare is the son of Mrs. Dare and UNKNOWN**

 **Likes:Water, his mom, chocolate**

 **Dislikes:His dad, walnuts, And his stepdad Maxwell**

 **Reward: 1 stat** **p** **oint**

 _Ding_

 _New item acquired_

 **Shield of the seas.**

 **15% Damage mitigation.**

 **Calls to your command no matter the distance.**

 **Plus 5% effectiveness to abilities concerning water.**

 _New skill acquired_

 **Water controll** **i** **ng (Lv.1)**

 **Can manipulate water to some extent.**

 **Max level Lv.99**

 **Mana cost: 5 MP per second**

It startled me a little, but Percy didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Percy. Can you teach me some of your tricks that you can do?"

"Of course dude! Just not tonight. I am so freaking tired."

"Alright dude, well, i will 'sea' you in the morning."

"Ha Ha! I 'sea' what you did there. Night dude."

"Good night" i said with no intention of going to sleep. I sat there and stared at the barnacle speckled ceiling until i could hear Percy snoring from the other side of the cabin. At this point, i climbed down from my bunk and walked out of the cabin. I went to the arena and started practicing my sword skills until,

 _Ding_

 _New skill acquired_

 **Swordsmanship (Lv.1)**

 **Can use a sword to harm an enemy to some extent**

 **Max level Lv.99**

Then I tried archery. I pulled back my bowstring, and released. I was happy when i hit the target. I was not happy when i realized that it was the target five targets over from the one i was aiming at.

 _New skill acquired_

 **Archery (Lv.-5)**

 **Can not use a bow to save his life.**

 **Due to being a son of Poseidon, he is cursed to have bad accuracy by apollo.**

 **Max level Lv.70**

What the hell?! I stared at that for a minute, then decided to put up the bow and go by the lake to practice my water controlling. On the walk towards the lake I saw a few dryads giving my the eye. When i got to the lake, i concentrated really hard on what i wanted the water to do. I felt a slight tug in my gut as i saw the water start moving. After a few seconds I heard,

 _Ding_

 **Due to constant use, a skill has leveled up**

 **Water controlling (Lv.2)**

 **Can manipulate water to some extent.**

 **Max level Lv.99**

 **Mana cost: 5 MP per second**

Nice. After this i was almost satisfied. Next i started running as fast as i could around camp for exercise. After i ran for about five minutes at full speed, i heard yet another

 _Ding_

 _You have acquired a new skill_

 **Speed running (Lvl.1)**

 **Can run about the speed of a normal human.**

 **Top speed:8 miles per hour**

Hm, wasn't expecting that. It was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. With this i was satisfied for the night. I made my way back to the poseidon cabin to go to sleep, when i heard crying from the woods. I stopped and started towards where the cries were coming from. When it was pretty loud, i started to see a human shape take place in the shadows. As i got closer, i noticed it was a dryad. It was a female shape with petite features. I saw that she was crying into her hands. I got closer still and sta next to her.

"What's wrong? I asked in my most comforting tone.

"M-My b-best freind i-is g-g-gone!" she said as she burst into tears.

"Oh my gods, i am so sorry! Is there anything i can do to help?"

"No, i don't think so." She said as she stopped crying slowly. "Say, what is your name young demi-god?"

"Logan Dare, Son of Poseidon."

"I dare say you are a bit more compassionate than the average Child of Poseidon. My name is Maple."

"It has been nice meeting you Maple, but I have to get back to my cabin. I will come visit. Let me know if there is anything you need help with."

"Will do, Logan." And with that i ran back off towards my cabin. I got there, got in as quietly as possible, as to not wake Percy, and got into my bed. Today has been a great day.

 **A/N: Hello guys, just wanted to let you know that the underlined letters are important. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this. I am a very lazy human being. Please forgive me.

Logan POV

I woke up, and as soon as I was conscious, I heard, once again, a loud

 _Ding_

 _ **You have slept in your bed.**_

 _ **Health and mana have been restored to 100%. You are well rested.**_

I sat up and looked at Percy. He was still fast asleep. I checked my watch, it was only 1:35 AM. I got up and walked toward the arena. When I got closer to the arena, I heard that someone was already practising. as I got closer I could see the camper. It was a son of Hermes that i recognized as Luke. i saw him practicing with skill, speed and elegance. It was almost mesmerizing. As i entered the arena, i snapped a twig. I saw Luke turn and start running towards me with his sword out. That's when i lost control of my body. My instincts kicked in, i pulled out my sword and blocked. Then i hit him over the head with my sword. He crumpled to the ground like a marionette whose strings got cut. I immediately jumped down and helped him up.

"Oh my gods, i-am-so-sorry-i-didn't-mean-to."

"Logan, Logan! Calm down, it's alright. I'm alright. You acted out of instinct, I get that. You are definitely a skilled swordsman."

"Thanks! You aren't so bad yourself! Say, shouldn't you be in your cabin?" I joked

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I came down here to train."

"At midnight?"

"Of course! When else do people train?" I asked sarcastically. "Why are you training at midnight?"

"Because everybody that sees me just goes crazy and wants to challenge me."

"Your good, but I don't think your that good." I pulled out whirlpool and uncapped it. It sprung into a full-size Xiphos sword.

"Nice" he said as he unsheathed his sword. I saw it and immediately noticed that it was split in two. One side was bronze, like mine, but the other looked like regular steel. He must have seen my perplexion, and said: "It's called backbiter, it is made of steel and imperial bronze, so it can kill both magical and mundane creatures."

"Wow, is that allowed?" I asked curiously.

"Chiron doesn't approve, but he doesn't take it. Now, you want to fight?"

"Sure!" He struck with blinding speed. I raised my sword and blocked with little time remaining. I struck back and nailed his shoulder with the butt of my sword. I tried to strike, but he paired my strike and flung my sword out of my hands.

"You'll have to be faster than that." He said mockingly.

"I'm not sure I like your tone," I said as I called water out of the lake to knock him flat on his ass. He threw his hands up in defeat. "I think we should go back to sleep before we wake anyone up," I said nonchalantly. "Let's go." I helped him up the ground and dried him off. Then we went our different ways. As I started back toward the Poseidon cabin, I heard two loud dings and two separate boxes opened up. One of them said

 **A skill levelled up thrice due to constant use**

 **Swordsmanship (Lv.4)**

 **Can use a sword to harm an enemy to some extent**

 **Max level Lv.99**

The other one said

 **A skill levelled up due to strenuous use**

 **Water controlling (Lv.2)**

 **Can manipulate water to some extent.**

 **Max level Lv.99**

 **Mana cost: 10 MP per second**

Nice, I levelled up! Just for fun, I thought to my self 'status.'

 **Logan Dare**

 **Title: None**

 **Lv: 10**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **Xp to next Lv:120/200**

 **Health:200**

 **Mana:50**

 **Strength:5**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Agility:4**

 **Logan Dare is the son of Mrs. Dare and UNKNOWN**

 **Likes: Water, his mom, chocolate**

 **Dislikes: His dad, walnuts, And his stepdad Maxwell**

 **Luke POV**

That Logan is a very strange person. He will just stand in one place for a while and look like he is reading air. Strange.

 **Logan POV**

As I entered the cabin, I saw Percy looking around.

"What you looking for?" He jumps when he hears my voice.

"You! I woke up in the middle of the night, looked in your bed and you weren't there! You shouldn't go out at night. What were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that I could get in some training before sunrise."

"You do realize that there can be monsters in the woods."

"What do you mean?"

"Not only are the gods real, but the monsters are also real too. The Minotaur and all the other monsters are real."

"Oh." I had to change the subject. "So what woke you up anyway?"

"I had a vision. It may have just been a dream, but it felt so real. I wanted to ask you about it, but you weren't in here. It was my friend Grover, he was in a cave, wearing a wedding dress. He was sewing it up, then unravelling it. He looked at me and told him to come to find him, and that's when I woke up."

"Whoa, it sounds like your friend is in trouble."

"Yeah, I think we should go see Chiron in the morning. Anyways, good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night dude."

 **Line break _5 hours later**

I heard a loud horn coming from outside. After three days, you would think it wouldn't startle me anymore. I got up, got dressed, grabbed my sword, and got ready for breakfast. I remembered what Percy told me last night about his vision. I saw that he wasn't here, he must already be at the dining hall. I ran up there and saw him talking to Chiron.

"... I do believe it is time to consult the oracle." All the colour drained from Percy's face. I walked toward them to act like I was going to walk past them.

"Hey, Logan! How are you?"

"Good, hey what is the oracle?"

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"No." I lied

 **Lie Failed**

"Dude! Why were you listening to my conversation? Good thing we didn't talk about anything important. Anyway, the Oracle is the creature that gives us prophecies, it lives in the attic of the big house. I am going there now to receive a prophecy."

"Cool! Can I come?"

"You'll have to stand outside the big house, but sure." so we started off again towards the big house. When we got there, Percy walked inside and up to the attic. I saw a series of green light coming from the upstairs window when they stopped, Percy came down and ran out the front door and recited the prophecy.

" _3 will go on the boat of ice_

 _They will find the one betrayer_

 _The one who kills will pay the price_

 _For the one who seeks will find the leader."_


	6. Chapter 6

Logan POV

"3 will go on the boat of ice

They will find the one betrayer

The one who kills will pay the price

For the one who seeks will find the leader."

As soon as Percy finished the last word, he collapsed on the ground. I clicked Y just to dismiss the box.

"Hey!" I screamed at the top of my voice. "We need someone from the Apollo cabin down here!" after a few seconds, I heard them coming. One of them asked me what happened. "He got a prophecy from the oracle, then he came down here and collapsed."

"Get him into the big house, and lay him on the couch. Give him some Nectar and Ambrosia. He'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I looked at him and thought, 'Observe.' then a blue box appeared in front of my face

Michael Yew

Title- Son of Apollo

Level- 16

Race- Demigod

Health- 625

Mana- 350

Strength- 17

Intelligence- 15

Agility- 23

Michael Yew is a child of Apollo. He is good with a bow, but his main trait is healing the injured. He likes his father, even though they have never met.

Likes- Archery, Percy, his father

Dislikes- hades, Luke, waiting

"Once again, thanks."

"Oh, it's fine." he walked off toward the dining hall. I picked Percy up and carried him to the Poseidon cabin. When I finally put him down on his bed, I heard.

Ding

A stat has levelled up due to constant use! Strength + 1

At least it wasn't for nothing. I had a new goal. I need to get my stats as high as possible. 'Status' I thought as a large blue box appeared in front of my face

Logan Dare

Title: None

Lv: 10

Race: Demigod

Xp to next Lv: 170/200

Health: 200

Mana: 50

Strength: 6

Intelligence: 7

Agility: 4

Logan Dare is the son of Mrs. Dare and Poseidon

Likes: Water, his mom, chocolate

Dislikes: His dad, walnuts, and his stepdad Maxwell

I saw that my agility was my lowest stat by far. I knew how to level this up. I bolted to the rock wall. As I got there, I immediately tried to climb the rock wall. I said try because as soon as I started to climb, I fell back to the ground. I got up and tried to climb slower. I actually made it up a few feet before I fell. I braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, I was slowly lowered to the ground by a couple of giggling wind nymphs. Right when I hit the ground, I thanked the nymphs and started climbing again. This time I made it halfway up and back down.

Ding

A stat has levelled up due to strenuous use. Agility +2

I kept going like that until Icould climb up and back down again.

Ding

A stat has levelled up due to strenuous use. Agility +2

I checked my status one more time.

Logan Dare

Title: None

Lv: 10

Race: Demigod

Xp to next Lv: 170/200

Health: 200

Mana: 50

Strength: 6

Intelligence: 7

Agility: 8

Logan Dare is the son of Mrs. Dare and Poseidon

Likes: Water, his mom, chocolate

Dislikes: His dad, walnuts, and his stepdad Maxwell

Next I focused on strength. I got a fairly large log, and started pulling it. It slowly started to move. After about 6 seconds if got tired and dropped the log.

Ding

A stat has leveled up due to strenuous use. Strength +1

I kept this up until my strength was 10.

Logan Dare

Title: None

Lv: 10

Race: Demigod

Xp to next Lv: 170/200

Health: 200

Mana: 50

Strength: 10

Intelligence: 7

Agility: 6

Logan Dare is the son of Mrs. Dare and Poseidon

Likes: Water, his mom, chocolate

Dislikes: His dad, walnuts, and his stepdad Maxwell

By this point it was lunch time. I gathered up my things and ran to lunch. I ran in to Percy on my way in to the mess hall.

"Logan, where have you been?"

"Training."

"For the past 6 hours?"

"Yep. You feeling better? You hit your head pretty hard."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm feeling alright. What have you been doing?

"I was just training. Let's eat." We walked into the mess hall and sat down at the Poseidon table. When we sat down, I heard a loud booming from the front of the mess hall. It suddenly got quiet and everybody looked at Chiron.

"We have an announcement! Percy, could you please come up?"

"Sure!"

"We have a prophecy! Percy can you please recite this prophecy?"

"Yes, sir. 3 will go on the boat of ice. They will find the one betrayer. The one who kills will pay the price. For the one who seeks will find the leader."

"Thank you, Percy. Who would you like to join you on this quest?"

"Logan and Luke."

"Logan, do you accept this quest?"

Ding

New Quest Alert!

Find out who the betrayer is!

Reward:

350 XP

5 stat points

Unknown Rewards (3)

Do you accept?

Y/N

I quickly pushed Y, stood up, and said "Yes."

"Luke, do you accept this quest?"

I saw Luke stand up from the middle of the Hermes cabin. "No, sir. I do not accept this quest." There was a loud gasp from the full audience. One of his cabin-mates said "Nani?!" There was a murmuring from the entire crowd. I

"Do you have reason for this."

He hesitated for a second, then said "I don't feel like I could hold up to the standards set by Percy, and Logan."

Ding

Lie Detected!

No shit Sherlock.


	7. Chapter 7

7

A/N:Wow i meant to upload this before exams, but got busy and lazy. sorry

Logan POV

I saw Luke stand up from the middle of the Hermes cabin. "No, sir. I do not accept this quest." There was a loud gasp from the full audience. One of his cabin-mates said "Nani?!" There was a murmuring from the entire crowd.

"Do you have a reason for this."

He hesitated for a second, then said "I don't feel like i could hold up to the standards set by Percy, and Logan."

 _Ding_

 **Lie Detected!**

'No shit sherlock.' Percy looked at me from across the amphitheatre. He looked like he could tell that it was a lie as well.

"Ok, Percy, Who else would you like to bring on your quest?"

He stood on his seat, and shouted "Would anyone like to go on this quest?" Immediately a lot of people stood up shouting "ME, ME!" then those people started dwindling as they remembered the wording of the Prophecy. In the end only one person was still raising his hand. John, Goat face himself, Adkins.

"John, are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Ok, if you are sure, come on to the front." he made his way down to the front. There was a lot of talking in the amphitheater by the time John made it upfront. Chiron coughed loudly and everyone got quiet.

"I guess that ends this Campfire, unless anyone has any additional comment?"

"Screw you Jackson!" we heard simultaneously from 75% of the ares cabin.

"Ok, the quest team leaves tomorrow after night everybody." He tapped his hoof on the stones surrounding the fire, and it immediately extinguished. Me and percy went back to the Poseidon cabin silently. When we were about to go to sleep, I spoke up against the silence and said, "We need to hardcore prank Clarisse before we leave."

"Yeah, we do. How do you think?" And we spent all night coming up with ideas on how to prank the head counselor. Next thing i know,

 _Ding_

 **You have slept on an uncomfortable surface.**

 **Health and mana have been restored to 25%**

I sit up and found that both me and percy had fallen asleep on the floor. I summoned a large ball of water over me and Percy and let it drop, waking him.

"Yo, what the hell!" as if on cue, the conch horn announcing that breakfast was starting sounded. "Damn!" we both hastily ran down to the dining hall. When we sat down, we had multiple people come up and wish us luck. Chiron stamped his foot and all talked stopped.

"I have some bad news. The tree that produces the barrier that surrounds the camp has been poisoned. I have been blamed for it, so I have been.. discharged from the camp until further notice. So good luck everyone, and have a nice summer. He walked out of the dining hall and out towards the tree. The new counselor appeared out of nowhere. Literally.  
"Hello! My name is Quintus. Please continue to eat your breakfast." So we ate. After breakfast, we departed from camp. The quest has begun.

A/N: Hey! Another chapter! Sorry it is so short, I wanted to get it out. Leave any suggestions in the review box down below! Have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Let me tell you about Argus. He looks like a normal human, except he has eyes all over his body. I Looked at him and used observe.

 **Argus**

 **Title-Transporter of heroes**

 **Level-?**

 **Race-?**

 **Health-1250**

 **Mana-150**

 **Strength-10**

 **Intelligence- 30**

 **Agility- 5**

 **Argus is a Monster that is of unknown origin. He has a high opinion of Logan and hopes he succeeds on his quest.**

 **Likes-Camp Half-blood and its campers**

 **Dislikes-Titans Giants, Evil monsters.**

We got on the van and we were off.

Suddenly Percy spoke up "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, what does the Prophecy say again?"

"It says we need a boat of ice, so maybe the pier?"

"That works, if not there, then we can think of other places later."

So we started heading towards the pier. When we got there, we saw a large boat with a sign that said, "Reserved for Camp Half-blood." Really? Now that's just lazy writing.

Anyway, we said by to Argus, who just waved and we got on the boat, unhooked it and set sail. "Where do we need to go?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"The sea of monsters." John spoke up unexpectedly.

"What!?" I and Percy said simultaneously.

"We need to retrieve the Golden Fleece to heal Talia's Tree. That's the only thing I can think of that could heal it." After that bombshell me and Percy set sail for, sigh, the Sea of Monsters. "How long do you think it will take to get there?"

"I would say about a day."

"Dang, might as well go to sleep. Percy how do you feel about taking first watch?"

"That works Logan. Good night dude."

"Good night." Just because I couldn't feel fatigue doesn't mean I didn't need sleep! I walked in to one of the spare bedrooms and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I saw a cave when I opened my eyes. I knew this was a dream, all demigods got dreams like this. I saw a large humanoid figure stand up. I looked at his face. It was extremely disfigured and had one large hole in the center of his head where an eye should go. 'This is a Cyclops' Logan realized immediately. He saw the Cyclops pick someone up and devour them whole. Logan woke up with a start. He was still on the boat and Percy was waking him up.

 _Ping!_

 ** _You have slept in your bed._**

 ** _Health and mana have been restored to 100%. You are well rested._**

"Dude! It's time for your shift."

"Alright, I'm up."

"Do you know how to control the boat?"

"Not really, but I think I can get the hang of it."

"Alright man, I'm Going to sleep."

"Good night." I walked up to the deck and closed my eyes. I reached my mana out towards my boat, suddenly:

 _Ping!_

Boat connection acquired!

 _Ping!_

 _New skill!_

 **Boat connection! LVL-Max**

 **Can connect to and control every aspect of a boat!**

He quickly dismissed the box and began to control the boat. He sped it up slightly towards the sea of monsters. He looked behind him and saw ropes flying everywhere controlling the boat and how it moved. He saw the sun coming just over the horizon, and then he saw it. A massive island just to the east of them. He knew that that's where they needed to go. Mostly because the Golden Fleece was shining atop a great hill. Just then, he remembered his dream. He remembered that a person was eaten in his dream. He swallowed his fear and shouted at the top of his lungs, "LAND HO!" Percy and John made their way up to the deck while Logan anchored the boat. He looked at the island in wonder.

"This is it!" John exclaimed loudly. "Nothing can stop us now!"

"ROOAAR!"

"Now you've done it!" Percy yelled, "You jinxed it!" the monster stomped up to the side of the cliff "Who dares to land on my island?!" Percy, Logan, and John looked up simultaneously. This was the Cyclops from his dream, but this wasn't just any normal Cyclops, but Polyphemus, the Cyclops that was blinded by Odysseus.

 **A/N:** Super Super sorry I haven't uploaded in, um, OH MY GODS 6 MONTHS! I'm going to be honest, I kind of forgot about it. I meant to upload at least three chapters this summer but things got complicated. I'm sorry and now I will answer some of your questions.

Is Rachel his sister? Yes, no further explanation until later.

Make Logan super OP.: I Plan nothing less, but then I will have to have equally OP villains so it is not boring.

Question from chapter 2: If you knew she was a fury why didn't he decapitated her when she turned around: He didn't have Whirlpool yet.

That's all for now! Be sure to leave your thoughts in the review box and remember to follow and favorite for whenever I get around to making a new chapter! Also, have a cookie (::)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry it's been so long since an upload. I have just been really busy my freshman year (highschool) and have had loads of stuff to do, but now i'm back, and we're gonna bust out some chapters! (hopefully). So Anyway, On to the chapter. P.S there were a few people telling me to make Logan super OP, and I wanted to say, I plan nothing less, he will get progressively stronger, and he is eventually going to be on the level of a minor god. No spoilers tho lol.**

The Gamer, Chapter 9

 **Roarrrr**. Polyphemus' roar ecoad around the island. The second we could see him, I used 'observe'.

 **Polyphemus**

 **Title: Blinded Cyclops**

 **Level: ?**

 **Race: Cyclops**

 **Health: 12000**

 **Mana: Non-magical**

 **Strength: 127**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Agility: 12**

 **This is the cyclops of legend from Homer's** _ **Odyssey**_ **, based on the story of Odysseus and his journey across the ocean. Polyphemus was blinded by Odysseus who called himself Nobody.**

 **Likes: Sheep, The Golden Fleece**

 **Dislikes:Demigods, Gods, and Existentialism**

Holy shit, this guy is INSANE!

"Guys watch out! One hit from this guy and you're toast."

"No shit sherlock" was the only response from Percy. Then we spread out, trying to get a hit on the cyclops.

Then I remembered something. "Guys! Dont kill him! Remember Odysseus! He was tortured by Posioden for blinding him!" Percy immediately spun his sword to the flat side to avoid a crippling blow. He hit the cyclops Achilles tendon, making him fall down. I quickly jumped on top of him and held Roufíchtra to his throat. "Percy, Iris Message dad for me."

"Ok, what are you planning?"

"Just do it!"

He summoned some water to make a rainbow. He threw in a drachma and said "Show me Posioden!" The rainbow shimmered and showed an image of Poseidon.

"Percy? What's wrong?" He rotated the the 'screen' towards me and he gasped. "Logan! What are you doing?"

"He tried to attack us! Can I kill him? If not, he's just going to keep killing everyone who lands here!"

"I don't think you should, but if you need to, I guess you can."

"Thanks Dad!" and then the image disappears. I pulled Roufíchtra across his throat, and he slowly dissolved into dust.

 _Ping Ping Ping!_

I looked at the 3 notifications that just came up.

 **+1 Agility for being a badass!**

 **+1 strength for holding down a cyclops!**

 **You leveled up 3 times because you killed a high level enemy!**

 **Logan Dare**

 **Title:None**

 **Lv: 13**

 **Race:Demigod**

 **Xp to next Lvl:10/300**

 **Health:250**

 **Mana:50**

 **Strength:7**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Agility:7**

 **Logan Dare is the son of Mrs. Dare and Poseidon**

 **Likes:Water, his mom, chocolate**

 **Dislikes:His dad, walnuts, And his stepdad Maxwell**

Hell yeah! When I get back to camp, I'm gonna grind my stats like hell!

I was interrupted by Percy when he shouted "Guys! The fleece!" i looked over to where he was pointing and sure enough, there it was! "I got it!"

"No! Those sheep eat meat. Human meat. Ill get it. I can jump over the sheep to get it." I suggested.

"You can't jump that! That's at least 50 feet."'

"Ill be fine! Trust me." then i ran at full speed towards the valley of sheep. I jumped with all of my strength and made it in to the tree where the Golden Fleece was and grabbed it. I summoned water to carry me back over the man-eating sheep back to the main part of the island. I ran towards Percy. As I was running, I heard a _Ping_ and looked at the notification.

 **+1 Strength for running with the heavy golden fleece.**

Nice, this brings my strength up to 8. Still not where i wanted it to be though. I need to get stronger. I eventually got back to Percy.

"How are we going to get this back to camp?" I asked Percy. "Our boat was destroyed." All of a sudden there were 3 rainbow fish tings by the shore.

"Don't worry, there hippocampi! They can take us back to camp." So Percy, John, and I, mounted the rainbow Hippocampi, and they zoomed off back north towards camp.

After about 3 hours, we arrived at a familiar looking beach. We got off of the hippocampi and walked towards camp. When we got to the base of the hill, we saw that the border tree was looking really bad. The leaves were falling off of it, and it was turning almost yellow. When we got up to the top of the hill, we were greeted with a loud cheer, and everyone started running up to us. I put the fleece on the tree, and i saw a pulse of blue emit from the tree, and the tree started looking better by the the blue light reached the other side of the camp, i heard a _Ping_.

 **Major Quest Complete!**

 **Save the border tree!**

 **Rewards:**

 **150 XP**

 **+5 skill disk**

 **New Skill!**

 **Photographic Reflexes**

 **You can gain skills by watching somebody do something. The level will vary but depends on how skilled the person your watching is, how much your paying attention, and your intelligence stat.**

That is a job well done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! New chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **Hey! I noticed People were saying that there are some of you were saying that there is some inconsistencys in my story. I resent that. I think that you should cut me a break. This is the first time I had written anything in like 6 months. Calm down, I fixed everything. I have a spreadsheet now.**

 **The gamer, Chapter 10**

Everyone was parading around us. We saved the camp. "Ok, Ok, It's not that impressive" We looked over in the direction of the voice, and lo and behold, it's Mr.D. "He just saved some stupid tree. What's the big deal?" At this there was an uproar of voices, from everyone. "We don't even know if it worked! I could just be temporary!" When he said this, everyone quieted down. He was right.

"Ok, how about this," Percy suggested, "We have a group of people out here every night for the next week. If nothing happens by then, then it worked. If not, we will keep looking for a solution. Deal?"

"Deal."

So when nighttime rolled around, me and Malcom, a son of Athena, were guarding the tree and the border. All of a sudden we heard a loud *Thump* next to us. We looked at the tree, and there was a large hole in the tree. We looked on the ground next to the tree and there was a girl. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Naturally she was unconscious, so I got down and turned her over. I had a feeling of who this was, but just to make sure I used observe on her.

 **Thalia Grace**

 **Title- Protector of Camp Half Blood**

 **Level- 19**

 **Race- Demigod, Daughter of Zeus**

 **Health- 300/825**

 **Mana- 800**

 **Strength- 26**

 **Intelligence-15**

 **Agility- 22**

 **This is the Daughter of Zeus that almost died to protect the camp so her friends could make it in to camp. She was turned into a tree by her father to keep her from dying.**

 **Likes- Grover, Annabeth, Luke**

 **Dislikes- Her father, being alone, hights**

 _Ping!_

 **A skill just leveled up!**

 **Observe (Lvl: 2)**

 **Gives you information on the person such as health, mana, and likes and dislikes and their opinion of you**

I hurriedly picked her up and told Malcolm "Go get the Apollo cabin. Now!" He ran off towards the Apollo cabin. I started running towards the Big house, and when I got there, I layed Thalia down on the couch. Chiron came into the main room and looked at the girl on the couch. His face went pale, and I explained. "Chiron, I think this might be Thalia Grace. She fell out of the tree while I was on duty." Chiron sat down in his magic wheelchair.

"Logan, I think you're exactly right." Right then, 3 Apollo kids came through the door. One of them looked about 17, the other two looked about 13.

The older one spoke up "WHat' s happeni-Oh." His face dropped and his expression darkened.

"She fell out of the tree while I was on patrol. I don't think she's dead though." I went and checked her pulse, even though I already knew she was alive. "Her heart is beating, so she's alive."

"Oh thank god."

"We need to get her back up to health. She isn't dead, but I would say she isn't far from it. She has a minor head injury, and she needs water and food." Chiron told the boys.

I bent down next to Thalia and said, "You will survive, this I can promise."

 **Thalia POV**

When I woke up, I was greeted by a very bright light, and a very familiar looking celing fan. I looked around and saw a cheetah head mounted on the wall. I instqnthly knew I was in the big house at camp halfblood. I looked around some more, and saw a kid, presumably a camper, sitting at the foot of the couch. He was asleep and snoring. I cleared my throat pretty loud and he woke up. "Hello, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Logan Dare. And you are?"

"Thalia Grace. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he just stared at it for a second and shook my hand. Was it just me or was he blushing a little?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! New chapter! Two in one week! Aren't you special? Don't forget to leave reviews and forgive any minor continuity errors, i wasn't organised but now i am. Also, the first interaction between Logan and Thalia!**

The Gamer, Chapter 11

"I- I should go get Chiron, lay down and rest." and I left the room. Dammit, I look like a damn fool. I walked towards chiron, and woke him up. "Hey, sorry to wake you sir, but Thalia is awake."

"No, I'm glad you did! Call a war council after breakfast, but for now, go to sleep."

"Yes sir." I said having no intentions to go to sleep. I went back into the living room, and sat next to thalia. "Hey thalia, how are you feeling?"

"She looked a little puzzled, but answered "Pretty good. What happened to me, it's like I was in a coma for years."

"I don't know exactly what happened, I wasn't there. Is there anybody who knows you that could explain?"

I said that, and her expression lightened. "Annabeth! Go get annabeth!"

"Annabeth chase? Athena cabin right?"

"Yeah, Hurry!" I ran out of the big house, it was close to midnight, but i went to the athena cabin, knocked on the door, and after a second, a surprisingly awake annabeth answered the door.

"What are you doing outside of your cabin? You're gonna get eaten alive!"

"I know, but it's important. Thalia is alive!"

"What?!"

"Quiet down! Your gonna wake up the camp, but yeah, Thalia is alive, and she asked for you by name."

"Ok, tell her I'm getting dressed and I'm on my way." I ran back to the big house and informed Thalia. After a few minutes, Annabeth rushed through the door, and looked at me, then at Thalia. "Oh my gods, Thalia your alive!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. You look so different. Last time I saw you…" Her voice trailed off. She looked really sad. Annabeth walked up to beside the couch, and knelt down.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now, I'm never gonna leave your side again."

"Do you want me to leave?" I chimed in.

They both looked at me, then back at each other. "No, you saved her life" Annabeth said, "You deserve to know." And she explained to me the full story of what happened. How they were ambushed on Half Blood hill, how they were fighting for their lives, when Thalia told them to run in to camp, how Zeus turned her into a tree to protect the camp, and killed the monsters.

"Damn. I have a question though, why did the monsters not follow you?"

"Because Hades sent the monsters after Thalia, because her father was Zeus. The big 3, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, made a pact after World War two to not to have anymore kids. This is because world war two was actually a war between a child of each of the big three. Zeus broke this pact, and because you and percy are here, so did Poseidon. Hades is mad at both of them, but he isn't powerful enough to do anything to them, but he can hurt their children. He sent hundreds of monsters after Thalia. He managed to kill a lot of them, but we eventually got overwhelmed and… oh my gods, Thalia, I thought you were dead!" she burst into tears. I walked towards Thalia and annabeth, and they both looked like they were crying. I walked out of the big house and to get some air, when I came face to face with a Harpy. I immediately turned around and went back into the big house, before the harpy could rip me apart.

"What time is it?" Thalia asked. "I'm hungry."

"Almost time for breakfast i thought, but when i went outside, there was a harpy right outside." "They're normally back asleep by now, right?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought, but there is one right outside." I said, still kind of frazzled. Annabeth stood up and walked towards the door, opened it, and it was still there. The harpy was just… there. It wasn't doing anything, at wasn't moving and, upon further inspection, wasn't even breathing. "It's like it's paralised or something." I said and right on cue, we heard a soft slithering sound from the other side of the big house. Me, Thalia, and Annabeth, all looked at each other in realization, and all said in unison "Basilisk!"

 **A/N: Sorry, this is a short filler chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to write this. I wish I had more time, but I want to keep the chapters flowing! Please be kind, I know it was kind of boring, but please leave reviews. There is definitely going to be some action in the next chapter. Have a nice week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! New chapter. Sorry the last chapter was a little awkward and blocky, i'm still getting back into the groove. This chapter is definitely gonna have action. I heard that the battle with Polyphemus was short and kind of boring, so i'm gonna make this battle a lot more interesting.**

Right when we knew what it was, I sounded the horn twice, alerting the campers to stay in their cabins. I went outside, and walked around the bighouse. Everytime i looked around a corner, I did it through the reflective blade of Whirlpool. We went around to the back of the big house and I heard it. A faint slithering noise coming from the brush behind the big house. I cut it down with whirlpool, and walked into the woods. There was a perfect path where the basilisk went, we followed it for about 20 feet, when we saw where it stopped. It stopped at a hole in the ground. We waited for a few to see if it would come out, but it didn't. We started back towards the big house, when we heard a snap of a twig behind us. I looked behind us with Whirlpool, and sure enough there was a 50 foot long snake behind us.

"Don't look it in the eyes! You'll be petrified!" Annabeth shouted. I turned around as fast as I could, and swung my sword. It hit the basilisk, but not fatally, It made a blood curdling noise, and fell to the ground. I opened my eyes a little to see if it was dead, but it wasn't. Right when I opened my eyes, I closed them, because the basilisk was getting back up. He reached up and thrashed about. He smacked it to something and I heard a large snap. The monster made a horrible scream, and hit the ground. Then I had an idea. I sensed out for water, and there was a creek nearby. I pulled the water towards me, and surrounded myself with it. I then opened my eyes and looked at the basilisk. I didn't get petrified, I waited for a second, but I was fine. I walked a little, and the water bubble followed me.

 **Mana: 45**

I need to make this battle quick, before I run out of mana. I used observe on the basilisk now that I could actually see it.

 **Basilisk**

 **Race: basilisk**

 **LVL: 4**

 **Health:550/550**

 **Mana: Non-magical**

 **Kill to get 150 XP.**

 **Warning!**

 **Can cause petrification, and has poisonous venom**

Dang, this thing is weaker than Polyphemus! I lunged at the basilisk, my water buble following me, and stabbed my sword into its scaly skin. There was a squirt of blood into my water bubble, and a skilfully dodged it.

' _Ping'_

 **Due to swift movements, your Agility stat has increased by one!**

 **Agility:8**

I quickly dismissed the box, and dodged out of the way of the crashing Basilisk. I checked it's health.

 **Health:467/550**

Damn! I really need to increase my stats. I looked at the basilisk, and it was obviously in pain. I checked my mana again.

 **Mana:20**

I need to hurry. I walked up to it and stabbed it in the neck.

' _Ping_ '

 **New skill learned!**

 **Critical Strike!**

 **LVL:Max**

 **Increase an attack by attacking certain areas of the body.**

 **Increase:Attack X Strength**

' _Ping'_

 **Critical Strike!**

 **Attack(75) X Strength(7)=525 Damage!**

The basilisk burst into golden dust, and I dissolved my bubble.

' _Ping_ '

 **By killing a high threat monster, you gained 150 XP.**

' _Ping'_

 _ **Level up!**_

 **Logan Dare**

 **Title: none**

 **LVL:12**

 **XP:10/450**

 **Race: demigod**

 **Health:325**

 **Mana:75**

 **Strength:7**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Agility:8**

 **Logan Dare is the son of Mrs. Dare and Poseidon**

 **Likes:Water, his mom, chocolate**

 **Dislikes:His dad, walnuts, And his stepdad Maxwell**

I looked down on the ground near the golden dust. There were some spoils of war on the ground. There was a Basilisk fang on the ground covered in golden dust. I picked it up, blew it off, and observed it.

 **Basilisk Fang**

 **Can be used as a weapon or decorative piece.**

 **Attack:10+3 per second for 15 seconds**

I put it in my inventory for later. I sheathed my sword, which conveniently turned back into a pen, and put it in my pocket. I went back to the big house, to the front and went inside. I rang the bell twice to let everyone know that the threat was gone, and blew the conch to call breakfast.

Chiron came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Good work ."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, it's time for some breakfast."

 **Somewhere in a cave, beyond time and space.**

?-He's doing well.

?-Yes, But he needs to train.

?-He will get better in time.

?-Not fast enough. The evil titan is rising, he needs to get better.

?-What are you suggesting?

?-Not letting him win for once, so he will train to never fail again. He has pride, let's shut him down.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! I hope you are all doing well among all of this chaos. I hope you and your family members are staying safe and staying the fuck home. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Congrats to Acaykath for figuring out the secret message in chapter 4!

The Gamer, Chapter 13

Breakfast was pretty uneventful. Before we ate, Chiron went to the front of the mess hall and got everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone! As you know there was an emergency earlier this morning, though not many of you know what the emergency was. First, there have been rumors going around about a certain camper being revived." He gestured to the side of the platform, and Thalia stepped up next to him. "For those new campers, This is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." At that, there was an uproar of questions directed to the pair. Chiron hit his hoof against the floor, making a loud echoing noise. Everyone got quiet. "Listen! I know you all have questions, But please, don't all shout. She's already nervous. Secondly, there was a monster attack this morning, a basilisk tried to attack the big house." There was a murmur in the crowd, but they shut up fast. "Luckily, Logan Dare and Annabeth Chase were already in the big house attending to other business. They were able to chase the basilisk back to where it came from and slayed the monster. They are heroes to our camp. With that out of they way, time for breakfast.

After I got my breakfast, I stood up, walked to the alter, and said a silent prayer to Poseidon, and dumped some of my food in to the fire. We sat down and started eating. After about 30 minutes, Chiron went to the front of the room and got everyone's attention once more.

"Despite the situation this morning, we will still be having capture the flag tonight, so make sure you have you're weapons, magical items and armor ready at 6:30 tonight." After breakfast, I was looking around for Thalia, when I bumped in to Annabeth.

"Hey, I was just looking for you!" She started. "You and Percy are on my team, so we have to formulate a plan.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure." I said, not paying the least bit of attention.

"So I say we have you back at the creek, guarding our flag…" She went on and on! Did this girl ever stop strategizing? "Are you even listening?"

"Not really no. Sorry, I was just on my way somewhere." She looked a bit bummed, so I said "Hey, we can meet in your cabin later to discus details"

She perked up and smiled and said "Okay!" and walked off. I went to the arena, and saw Thalia practicing with her spear. After a few minutes, I heard a ' _Ping!'_

 **New skill acquired through Photographic Reflexes!**

 **Spear fighting**

 **Lv.2**

 **Can use a spear to harm an enemy.**

This snapped me out of my daydreaming session, and I walked up to her. I cleared my throat to announce my presence, and I don't think I have ever had a spear to my neck faster. "Holy shit!" I yelled.

"Oh. It's just you."

"That's hurtful" I joked.

"Sorry, I've just been really jumpy since…" Her voice trailed off. "I don't think we have officially met, My name is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus." she stuck her arm out for a handshake.

"Logan Dare, Son of Poseidon, at your service." I sarcastically bowed and returned the handshake.

"So, why were you stalking me for the last 10 minutes?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"I know you were over there watching me"

"Oh" I could feel my face getting red. "Well, I was just watching so i-i could learn how to fight with a spear!" ' _ping!'_

 _ **Lie Failed!**_

Shit! She looked at me, a little upset. "Fine, I came here to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know, just whatever. I just need someone to talk to!"

"Okay..."

"You think I'm weird don't you?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead." We walked over, and sat on the benches outside of the arena. "So, How long have you been at camp?"

"Not long, maybe a week, how about you?"

"Maybe about seven years before… you know."

"Sorry, I forgot-"

"Don't worry about it." She looked down and had a facial expression that said I should probably worry about it.

"So, you looking forward to capture the flag?"

"A little, yeah. That's why I was training."

"Oh, you want to spar for a bit?"

"Sure!" She cheered up a little bit. We got up and went to the center of the arena. I pulled my sword, Whirlpool, out of my pocket. She pulled her spear out of the ground, and held it with both hand pointed at me. I swung and the first thought in my mind was 'she's gonna kick my ass!' She blocked my swing, and caught me with the blunt side of her spear in the ribs, knocking the air out of me. She then held the point of her spear at my throat.

"Alright! I yield! Damn that's impressive!"

"Thanks! Again?"

"Sure!"We reset to the center of the arena, and got ready. I waited for her to make the first move. She struck and I dodged, and called some of the water out of the river and splashed her in the face. I then leaned forward with Whirlpool and held the point to her throat.

"What the hell!"

"We can use our powers, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but that was cheap and you know it."

"I still win though!" I said as I flashed my trademark shit eating grin. "That brings up the question, Why don't you use your powers?"

She hesitated for a second, and said "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Aww, that's cute. I think ill survive a little electricity. Now come on for real! Sparky."

"Don't call me sparky" she looked up, and her eyes were crackling with electricity. I only had time to think 'oh shit' before a massive bolt of lightning hit me in the chest, knocking me back about 2 feet. I checked my health.

 **HP:25/250**

Holy shit! "I yield! Damn that hurt!" She ran over to me and knelt down to my side.

"Oh my gods, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'll get you some ambrosia." she started to run off, but I grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine! That's not necessary. I'm perfectly fine. Can't really say the same about my shirt though." She looked down at the burning hole in my shirt that exposed most of my torso. She looked away and blushed a little.

"Sorry. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I should go get rested for Capture the Flag."

"Oh. Uh, yeah, sure. See you there."

"See you around, sparky." She didn't get mad this time. I got up with some difficulty, and walked back to the creek, and stepped in.

' _ping!'_

 **You have entered a water body!**

 **+1000 HP**

 **+1000 MP**

 **+10 to all stats.**

 **All negative status effects have been cured.**

Huh, that's new! I sat in the creek for a few minutes, then I went back to my cabin to get changed. I started towards the Athena cabin. I knocked, and before I could knock a second time the door was thrown open, and I saw a very cheery looking Annabeth. I walked inside, and shut the door behind me. The first thing that she said when she sat down was "Let's get strategizing!"

 **Hello everyone! I am so so sorry for not uploading for so long, I just couldn't find the time to write, but now that I have nothing but free time since school is all but canceled, I started to write again. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have fun, and don't forget to leave reviews!**


End file.
